The use of universal remote controls is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,112 describes a remote control apparatus for programming a series of control commands for use at a later time. Another type of universal remote controls is U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,144 having a ROM-less microprocessor system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,021 discloses a remote control having a base unit and a remote control finder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,783 discloses a multiple function remote control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,377 also discloses a remote control unit that has a scheduling function. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 435,544 shows an ornamental design for a universal remote control.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a remote control system that will provide commands for multiple and various devices in combination with a base unit for recharging the remote control, a remote control finding function, and wherein the remote control has a light for outlining the housing of the remote control.